Conspiracy
by linlawless
Summary: This is my take on a smut challenge at RTN. It's a little smutty, a little angsty, and I hope a little funny. Hope you'll read & review!


**Smut fic challenge #1: Conspiracy (NC-17) **_**A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at smut, and it kind of got away from me -- Elizabeth and Jason just wouldn't shut up! Hope you like it anyway. The challenge setup was that Liz is in prison and Jason comes for a conjugal visit.**_**  
**  
The metal door clanged shut and Elizabeth heard it automatically lock behind her before the buzzer sounded, opening the door to the private visiting room. She stepped in and drank in the sight of Jason, who stood with his back to her, looking out the window, through the bars, out toward the horizon - toward the freedom she so craved. She barely registered the guard's standard parting statement, "You've got an hour."

Neither of them moved until the door clicked shut behind Elizabeth, signaling they were finally alone together, just the two of them. As always, at that sound, Jason immediately turned to face her as she launched herself across the room into his waiting arms. For a moment, they just held each other tight, breathed each other in. Then a familiar and desperate need engulfed them both and the race to get skin-to-skin was on.

He tore at the buttons on her gray prison jumpsuit as she yanked his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans. As soon as she threw his shirt across the room, he was kissing her deeply, pushing the jumpsuit off her shoulders and reaching for the back closure of her standard prison-issue bra. Meanwhile, she went to work on his belt buckle, moaning in frustration when it resisted her efforts to remove it. He tore his lips from hers and blazed a trail of kisses down her throat, along one shoulder and finally down to one puckered nipple as his hands pushed her jumpsuit and panties down to the floor with one tug.

Elizabeth finally got the offending belt buckle open and reached for the button fly of his jeans. She paused briefly to clasp him through the boxer briefs she had revealed, gasping with pleasure at the feel of his tongue swirling at one breast, then sliding across her heated skin to the other, back and forth until she had to bite her lip so as not to scream in ecstasy. She finally shoved his remaining clothing halfway down his thighs, freeing his full length to her questing hands.

She moaned, "Now! Now … please!" He returned to kissing her mouth, sliding his tongue in to duel with hers, as he turned so her back was against the wall next to the window he had been looking through when she came in. They never seemed to make it to the lumpy bed the first time on these weekly visits.

She vaguely felt him dig in his pocket for the condom he had taken earlier from the stash the prison provided. As soon as it was in place, he lifted her off her feet and braced her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. And then he was driving into her wet warmth, again and again and again, his tongue mimicking the same motion in her mouth. She felt the familiar tension coiling tighter and tighter until finally, _finally_, the pleasure overtook her and she reveled in the powerful release that he always gave her. Two quick thrusts later, she felt him cry out, the sound muffled against her mouth, as he followed her into bliss.

He buried his face in her shoulder as their breathing slowed. After a few moments, he lifted his head to look in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. She nodded slowly and kissed him gently, letting her legs slide down to the floor. He sighed and straightened his jeans, then took her hand, leading her over to the only chair in the room. He picked up his shirt, which had landed there, and handed it to her. She pulled it on, and he sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He asked again, "Are you sure you're ok? Is anyone giving you any trouble?"

She rested her head against his chest and said, "I'm fine. Everyone pretty much leaves me alone." He felt her slight smile. "It seems the word is out that I'm under the protection of some high-ranking person in the 'organization'."

He smiled slightly at that. "I'm glad they understand." He paused, kissed the top of her head, whispering, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She looked up briefly and kissed his chin, then settled against him again. He stroked her back slowly with one hand and held her hand, twining his fingers with hers, with the other.

After a short, comfortable silence, she asked quietly, "How are the boys?"

"They're fine. They miss you. I brought pictures, and Cam made you a card."

"How did you get permission to bring them in? They don't usually allow personal items …" At his look, she smiled wryly and said, "No, never mind, I don't care. I'm just glad to get them. I miss my babies so much." He continued stroking her back and playing with her fingers, but said nothing.

Another short silence, then, hesitantly, "How's the trial prep going? Diane hasn't been up to see me this week, and I'm trying to assume that no news is good news, but it's hard."

"Diane is working on getting a new bail hearing for you. She's confident that she can convince the judge that Ric is abusing his power as prosecutor to charge you with all this crap with a whole lot of nothing for evidence."

"I never thought he would go this far. I mean, I know he's done awful things in the name of love, but to put me in prison on flimsy evidence for conspiracy and perjury just to get me away from you …" Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she gave voice to her fear. "What if I get convicted?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do? We never thought he'd manage to convince the judge not to grant bail, but he did."

"I've got something in the works if you think you're up for it." Actually, he had more than one thing in the works, but he needed to focus on the one that required her direct participation. She didn't need to know about their inside man who would be turning _flimsy_ evidence _non-existent_ evidence or about the investigation that had provided them with leverage over the judge or about the plan to bribe one or more jurors if it came to that or about the false identities Spinelli was creating for all of them in case nothing else worked and they needed to break her out and disappear.

She perked up at the idea of a _plan_, of a way to take back some control. She lifted her head to look him in the eye. "What do I need to do?"

"I brought you a voice recorder." He paused and kissed her.

"How did you … no, never mind, I don't care." She looked hopeful, with a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen in far too long.

"All we need to do is get Ric up here, and you just get him on tape trying to blackmail you into divorcing me and marrying him in exchange for dropping the charges. Diane plays that for the judge and not only do the charges get dropped, but Ric probably gets disbarred."

"How do we get him up here? I was so adamant that I would never leave you the last time he was here that he might not believe I had a change of heart so soon and for no reason."

"Well, for one thing, he's always underestimated you, so he probably had you placed here in the first place thinking you would cave sooner or later."

She snorted at that. "He never knew me at all, did he?"

He chuckled. "No, he really didn't. But just to be sure, we're going to put the word out that you ran into some _trouble_ and you're in the infirmary.

Someone will be coming to see you tomorrow with some stage makeup they can teach you to use so you look a little bruised."

"How did you arrange … no, never mind, I don't care. Do you think it'll work? What if he doesn't come? What if he figures out the bruises are fake and realizes we're playing him?"

"He'll come. And unlike me, he doesn't get to touch you, so he won't know that the bruises aren't real, and he'll figure you've lost faith that I can protect you in here. And I have _complete_ faith in your ability to convince him - _you_ know _him_, even if _he_ doesn't know _you_."

She thought for a minute, then grinned more broadly than he had seen since this nightmare started two months ago. "Show me how to work the recorder - _quickly_ -- and then let's get back to discussing your right to touch me --" she paused to kiss him "-- before our time is up."

He grinned back at her. "Anything you say, babe. I hear you've got some _powerful_ friends …"


End file.
